Camp Rock (soundtrack)
Camp Rock is the soundtrack of the Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name, released on June 17, 2008. Full songs of the album were made available on Camp Rock's official web site for one week, beginning June 10, 2008, and the full soundtrack premiered on Radio Disney on June 14, 2008 during Planet Premiere: Camp Rock. The soundtrack was released in the UK on July 14, 2008. The soundtrack album (both original and two-disc collector's edition) is an enhanced CD which contains a clip of an acoustic version of "This is Me" when played on the computer with internet access. On November 16, 2008, a karaoke/instrumental version of the Camp Rock soundtrack was released. It is not available on iTunes, but can be purchased in stores such as Walmart and Target. Track listing Track listing Title Recording Artist(s) Length #"We Rock" Cast of Camp Rock 3:12 #"Play My Music" Jonas Brothers 3:18 #"Gotta Find You" Joe Jonas 4:02 #"Start the Party" Jordan Francis 3:00 #"Who Will I Be?" Demi Lovato 3:07 #"This is Me" Demi Lovato, Joe Jonas 3:09 #"Hasta La Vista" Jordan Francis, Roshon Fegan 2:37 #"Here I Am" Renee Sandstrom 3:46 #"Too Cool" Meaghan Jette Martin 2:52 #"Our Time is Here" Demi Lovato, Meaghan Martin, Aaryn Doyle 3:25 #"2 Stars" Meaghan Martin 2:55 #"What it Takes" Aaryn Doyle 2:42 Total time 39:26 Target Exclusive: Camp Rock 2-Disc Collector's Edition Soundtrack There is also an exclusive two-disc collector's edition of the soundtrack available at Target retail stores only. The two-disc set includes: * Disc 1: Camp Rock soundtrack * Disc 2: Bonus DVD with the following: **"Rock On: Making of the Music" **Jonas Brothers, "A Little Bit Longer" album preview **Photo slideshow **Music video for "Start the Party" *''Camp Rock'' stickers *Special foil package with special insert lyric booklet *Text ringtones slip for Camp Rock songs as ringtones Bonus DVD with the following: *"Rock On: Making of the Music" *Jonas Brothers, "A Little Bit Longer" album preview *Demi Lovato, "Don't Forget" album preview *"We Rock" (World video) *"Start the Party" (Video) *"Play My Music" (Video) *Making of "Start the Party" *DVD preview (Including clip of "Our Time Is Here") *''Camp Rock'' Scrapbook (Photo slideshow) All in a special foil slip in cover with an extended booklet featuring never seen before premiere and studio pictures. Japan & Philippines Exclusive: Bonus DVD # "Rock On — Making of the Music" # "Jonas Brothers — New Album Preview" # "Start the Party — Music Video" # "Camp Rock Scrapbook — Photo Slideshow" Disney Karaoke Series The Disney Karaoke Series: Camp Rock is a karaoke album featuring songs from the Disney movie Camp Rock. Disney Karaoke Series: Camp Rock, was released on November 16, 2008. Track listing #Play My Music - Jonas Brothers #Gotta Find You - Joe Jonas #Start the Party - Jordan Francais #Who Will I Be? - Demi Lovato #Here I Am - Renee Sandstrom #Too Cool - Meaghan Jette Martin #2 Stars - Meaghan Jette Martin #This is Me - Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas #Play My Music - Vocal Version #Start the Party - Vocal Version #Who Will I Be - Vocal Version #Here I Am - Vocal Version #Too Cool - Vocal Version #2 Stars - Vocal Version #This is Me - Vocal Version #This is Me - Sing with Shane International versions Hindi versions Charts The soundtrack reached #2 on the U.S. iTunes Store on the first two days of its release, and #4 on the Canadian iTunes Store. It debuted at #3 on the Billboard 200 with 188,000 copies sold in its first week. It was certified Gold and Platinum in the U.S. on September 9, 2008. The album has sold over 1,239,000 copies in the U.S. so far. Results External links *Official Camp Rock Site es:Camp Rock (álbum) Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Camp Rock Category:Camp Rock songs